Sojojo
Sojojo is one of the new members of the D-Bug Organization II introduced in season 2. NOTE from the ACTUAL sojojo: Ha...its august 2012 and I just googled my old TOME name 'sojojo' and found this...funny to see this, those were the days.... :P E-mail me @ theroxfan4life@hotmail.com, itd be kinda fun and funny to catch up with the old tome members :P 'Personality:' As shown from his first to last appearance in TTA, Sojojo is a crazed lunatic that as told by Torben he (like Raccoon ) joined TOME for nothing but power. Sojojo also has a strange obsession with Spanish Soldiers calling them his "Spammish Soldiers". Sojojo is also extremely stupid as shown in his typing skills and likes to shout a lot by typing in all capitals like saying beautiful as "VBEATUGAL", (this reason is why everyone in TOME calls him a n00b). 'Powers and Ability's:' Sojojo's attacks are mainly summoning Spanish Soldiers that attack the opponent with attacks that are similar to Alpha's Magic Attacks. Sojojo also uses a couple of Melee attacks if he can't use his Soldiers. After Sojojo had enough health depleted (and his head is cut off) he turned into his Demon Form by the Virus Frag that he equipped. His only attack in this form was swallowing up bits of graphic's and then letting out a Flame Breath. 'Role in the Series:' Sojojo was first shown in the series as a new member of the D-Bug Org II where he attacked the :Mechcity ''region to test out his newly acquired Virus Frag, there SaturnDiva and White Queen found him and teamed up to defeat him. He later (like all users in TOME) participated in the tournament and was one of the 32 users who passed the speed test. He was later partnered up with Raccoon during the X-Games part of the tournament but lost during the first round. After the tournament he was told by Voltarius to head back to the base and wait for the next attack. He is then shown during the attack of the D-Bug Org base where he infects the security system with one of the Virus Frag's to split up the group. He is the second to attack a member of the group this time being Gamecrasher. After Gamecrasher taunts him Sojojo infects the battlefield with the frag he put into the system. After his health is depleted to only a 4th of his full HP, Gamecrasher cuts his head off and the frag then infects his head and he transforms into his Demon Form. After some fighting, Gamecrasher destroy's the barrier which allows T-Bones and Grounder to attack Sojojo where then Gamecrasher leaves the battle up to them. After some battling the duo notice that his Demon Form was not gone (which unlike Raccoon's form, took much faster to defeat). Simdragon then arrives and defeats Demon Sojojo and takes his character model. It is then later revealed in the season 3 by Webmaster that Sojojo has been arrested by the government and that his device and copy of TOME have been confiscated. 'Creation Information:''' Sojojo's Demon Form was based off of the Oni's Head, from the very last page of Inuyasha chapter 228. Category:Villains Category:Characters